Running Plots
In order to help plots flourish, get spread around, and stay at a comfortable playing speed for all involved, we have set down some rules for running stories, plots, and ONSen. * ONS is an acronym for One Night Stand, and represents any GM'd scene that has been constructed with the intent of lasting for only one scene. Not all ONSen are combat-oriented, though most usually are. These do not need to be approved by the wizzen unless they include powerful spirits or NPCs. Weak antagonists (Kashin, weak spirits, etc.) don't need to be applied for or otherwise approved unless their presence would cause some major upheaval. If in doubt, talk to a wizard. * ONSen involving any big baddies that have the possibility to significantly affect the gameworld (i.e. most Daimyo or powerful spirits), or that provide significant material reward should be approved by a wizard. See the Jobs System. * Small ONSen without significant follow-up can be run without consulting the wizards as mentioned above. If it turns out to have big follow-up, then take the story and follow-up to the wizard as a Multi-night story. * Stories or plots that involve armies, multiple powerful spirits, several Daimyo, the majority of a clan, a large chunk of the game population, or that will last for a significant period of time should be applied for through the Jobs System. We're looking for theme, general idea, goals, timeline, expected consequences, things of that nature. You are more than welcome to brainstorm with the wizards, of course. * Multi-night stories that aren't big overarching stories like the above don't need to be applied for. However, you do need to run them by our plot wizards so we can be sure the story in question does not interfere with current plots running, and we can help link it up to current events. Otherwise, these work just like ONSen. If you wish to contact a wizard about your story/plot/ONS idea, please check the Wizard Roster and direct your questions to the appropriate wizard. When GMs are Needed A GM (Game Master) or Storyteller may be required to arbitrate and adjudicate certain scenes in an impartial manner. GMs who do not act impartially will be considered as acting disrespectfully, with all attendant consequences. Anyone can act as a GM, though most scenes do not require a GM presence. It is, however, the right of any player to call for a GM at any time. A GM is required... * During the running of any ONS, Multi-night Story, or Plot; see above. * During any scene with powerful spirits or NPCs; see above. * During any scene with Game NPCs (most notably those in the Imperial families). * Whenever a player asks for one (i.e. for combat, opposed rolls, etc.). This is not to be used as an excuse to avoid consequences, but as a way to solve disagreements fairly and amicably. Sometimes, players simply can't come to an agreement about how to conclude a certain scene; this is when a GM should be called. The Rights of the GM Acting as a GM grants a player some temporary power over other players. Abusing this power will result in disciplinary action, and will be considered as an act of disrespect with all attendant consequences. A GM may (after obtaining consent from all parties involved)... * Decide the ultimate outcome of any argument with the intervention of dice or some other method that will allow them to impartially determine a victor. * Harm a character. * Dishonor a character. * Kill a character. There are some caveats here; see Consent. Example ONS * Bandits have set up an ambush along a insufficiently patrolled road. * A minor Oni is causing trouble and needs to be put down. * An argument has broken out at court. Category:Reference